This application proposes to develop and upgrade the animal care and use program of the University of Minnesota Medical School. The development of modern animal holding space as described in this proposal will enable us to vacate unsuitable animal research facilities used mainly by scientists in our basic science departments. The major facility to be vacated is the Lyons Laboratory Sub-basement, a 33 year old facility that has been deemed deficient by our University Animal Care Committee (and on file with OPRR as being deficient); the other two facilities include trailers used for rodent and rabbit holding at an off-campus site and rodents kept in rooms in an area remote from cage cleaning services and located within an area dominated by laboratory and office space. Relocation of these programs would involve approximately 20 principal investigators with sponsored animal research programs totalling 2.5 to 3.8 million dollars annually, of which 75 to 94% is awarded by the NIH.